7. Project Summary/Abstract In this Program Project, Core A is a small centralized unit providing administrative services, strategic management and coordination of communications between the Projects and Cores in a cost effective manner. This unit, referred to as Core A, shall also foster research interactions between the projects and scientific cores of the program to promote synergy and cost-effective use of resources among the projects. Core A will enhance communications within this institution, the greater Harvard Medical School research community and collaborating institutions as well as links to NIH/NIGMS. An overall goal and function of Core A is to facilitate networks for sharing results both within and outside this Program Project. Core A will work to expedite the utilization and translation of findings from basic research into mechanisms of resolution for inflammation with a focus on specialized pro-resolving mediators (SPM) and newly identified bioactive sulfido-conjugates of the maresins, protectins and resolvins (SPM-SC) in clinical and biomedical arenas. Personnel and advisors are described in the justification. This Core occupies office space on the 8th floor of the Harvard Institutes of Medicine (HIM) of Brigham and Women's Hospital (see Letters of Institutional Commitment). In addition to fully networked PCs, conference room and adjacent bioinformatics work area, this Core is currently equipped with 6 workstations for Internet searches, data analysis and manuscript preparation. Core A will also be responsible for the Program Project's financial oversight and the supervision of individual project spending. The PI/PD, advisors and Steering Committee (see list of advisors and letters attached) will monitor scientific progress of projects and scientific Cores B and C to provide scientific guidance and insight into current and emerging clinical observations, needs and challenges. Core A will provide project investigators with monthly updates of current balances, pending expenditures, and projected estimates of annual expenditures in addition to those provided by this institution. The PI will schedule meetings for the project leaders, project personnel and core directors and coordinate the Internal Steering Committee and Scientific Advisory Committee meetings and agenda. Core A also prepares and distributes meeting agendas, minutes and new manuscripts and coordinates the annual preparation of progress reports. This Core will maintain the Program Project home page/data to enhance data sharing and communication between individual projects as well as to serve as a centralized site for our research mission and project deliverables with this Program Project and relation to ongoing institutional activities.